Coincidentally Unfortunate
by Angelic Devil 18
Summary: The relationship between the two rivals was quite complex; so complex in fact, that one might overlook or misunderstand it. Truthfully I don't get it either. Mukuro based one-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own KHR

Title: Coincidentally Unfortunate

Summary: The relationship between the two rivals was quite complex; so complex in fact, that one might overlook or misunderstand it. Truthfully I don't get it either. Mukuro based one-shot.

Warning: VERY SADISTIC MUKURO

A/N: Not the best thing that I have ever written, just a simple little one-shot that I came up with in the middle of the night because I had jet lack :) enjoy~

Slightly, sadistic and messed up one-sided 6918 if you squint for it

* * *

Rokudo Mukuro was not a man that believed in fairytales and legends, prophecies nor sayings. Therefore he refused to acknowledge the fact that he had spent his whole life scrambling on the rubbles of false fantasies and took no heed nor warning from old divinations.

**'For the higher you climb, the harder you fall.'**

* * *

_Their first coincidental meeting had been years ago. (Ten years if you with to get technical with the details) During which time Mukuro had been stirring up havoc in the little town of Namimori, oblivious of the fact that the cozy neighborhood had a guardian angel of it's own._

_Hibari Kyoya had strolled into **his **hideout without so much as a batting of an eyelash. At first, it had amused him to no end. He had met men like him. And the illusionist told the skylark so. That he had met men like him, proud and bold, boasting that they could touch the sky. Nonetheless the outcomes were identical; with which they had all fallen, cowering in fear and despair at his feet._

_The only response he got was a grunt of 'I'll bite you to death' and a threatening step forwards. Kaleidoscopic eyes narrowed dangerously as the man's signature 'kufufufu' laugh echoed and bounced off the walls of the abandoned building. "So be it then." The illusionist chuckled before slamming the end of his trident into the floor, heat and energy pooling into his left eye._

_Almost simultaneously fully bloomed cherry blossoms appeared overhead, enveloping the room with the sickly sweet scent of pollen and littering the floor with countless pale pink petals. Illusional blossoms danced in the air as Mukuro reached out a gloved hand and delicately rubbed one between his fingertips. "Are you quite alright? You look a little pale." False concern oozed from every word he hummed._

_Mukuro watched with amusement as the shadowed figure before him swooned frighteningly. "You don't even realize that you have been infected with the Sakura Disease." And the illusionist's smirk only widened as he continued to explain the reason for his soon-to-be victory._

_After the illusionist had had his share of words, he proceeded to walk towards his fallen foe. Kicking away the pair of tonfas that had fallen out of its owner's hands, and watching then roll, clinking, towards unknown corners of the ethereal room._

_"Let us get started then." Completely ignoring the fact that his so called foe was currently struggling from his kneeling position on the floor. Mukuro rushed at him, as he would have a fully functional opponent._

_Time after time, his hands came in contact with the soft pale flesh of his paralyzed victim, and Mukuro felt the skin beneath break due to impact. Crimson liquid smeared his fingers, further edging on his madness as he stared at his bloodied hands. He slashed out again, and again and again, relishing the feeling of control as he continued to beat the skylark._

_He was Rokudo Mukuro. He had the power to break and destroy things as much as he had the ability to save them. He chose which he decided._

_"Do you think that it would make a difference if the Sakura blossoms weren't there?" The scene displayed in front of him provoking at sneer to grace his lips._

_Mukuro was an illusionist, a genius and a sadist. Therefore it was only natural that he found a bizarre thrill in screwing and messing with people's minds as much as with their bodies. "You'll never win as long as I am you're opponent."_

_Laughter rumbled deep in his chest and threatened to rip through his throat as he fisted his hands in matted raven locks. Pulling his victim's head back, Mukuro examined his face with the upmost of interest._

_He, Hibari Kyoya, was beautiful_

_With sweet crimson running down his porcelain skin and humiliation, rage and frustration etched on his face. Hibari Kyoya was the most gorgeous being he had ever seen. Those pair of defiant blue-grey eyes glittered with hatred as Hibari growled, the sound vibrating deep in his chest._

_"You look good in blood Kyoya." Mukuro allowed for his tongue to hastily flick over his lips, giddy with the fact that it was he who had created such a stunning work of art. "Especially your own blood."_

_What a shame. Even the best of artworks needed editing before they became true masterpieces. Perhaps just a couple more broken bones would do the trick? Leaning down so that his face was only inches away from the fragmented raven, Mukuro breathed into his ear, letting his warm breath convey his upcoming thoughts. "Shall we continue?"_

_-x-_

_"Have you prepared you're last will?" The voice was strained even through the masking determination. And Mukuro loved it, loved how hollow the raven sounded as he stood, resolved and ready, in front of him. Wouldn't the boy have learned by now? That it was pointless to stand up to him, the infamous Rokudo Mukuro? By the look of pure hatred inked into that pair of steely eyes, clearly not. _

_"You say such amusing things," and Mukuro meant every word he said. Such impudence for standing before the victor and uttering such words, it entertained Mukuro to no end. _

_"I have no choice, I'd better take care of you first." Without further a due, Mukuro felt the familiar sense of liquid power bleed into his left eye before pumping jolts of adrenaline into his system. 'Fourth realm should be enough' the illusionist readied his stance as light indigo flames danced in front of his vision. _

_"This should end in a moment!" Mukuro watched as the skylark danced and weaved in and out of his peripheral vision, his raven hair whipping from side to side and his teeth bared into an animalistic snarl. The world blurred and rushed around him as he met Hibari's blow after blow with assaults of his own. _

_Weapons grinded against each other as Mukuro came face to face with the raven once again. "How long does a moment last for you?" He felt the warm, ragged breathing close to his ear as Hibari panted for air. Mukuro sneered; the injuries from their previous fight must be taking its toll. _

_"This is a waster of time." Silver eyes widened in slight shock as Hibari's knees gave away beneath his body and he crumpled to the floor. Kaleidoscopic eyes glittered eagerly as he watched blood seep and spread, crimson, against the boy's white dress shirt. This was slightly more blood that he had intended to spill so early into the fight. _

_Mukuro's eyes narrowed precariously as he listened to Hibari's ragged panting echo around the room, disturbed by the fact that his plaything had remained his kneeling position on the floor. "Let's end this quickly then." A quick rush of vigor to his left eye conjured up another round of illusions. This time it was just simply to toy with the skylark's mind. _

_"Let's have you kneel before me once again." Mukuro voiced his thoughts as he watched the illusional petals, one after the other, settle themselves in Hibari's frozen face and nestled themselves upon his silky raven locks. With his eyes trained unwavering upon Hibari's upturned features, Mukuro's lips parted into an uncharacteristical giggle. _

_Mukuro sniggered as he watched the Hibari stumble shakily to his feet and take an uncertain step towards him. "Resisting me is no use Kyoya-kun." What can he do? The perfect was already beaten and broken; he should learn to bow at his feet. _

_The taunting sneer on Mukuro's face faltered as he watched a shaky hand raise a silver tonfa, pointing it at his face. 'Under his current conditions he can't possibly…' and he was flying backwards, head thrown backwards from the force of the blow. _

**_Hibari_**_ had hit **him**. _

_A thin dribble of blood slid down his chin as he staggered back up. His heart was sputtering and skipping, throbbing against his ribcage as he gazed at the panting skylark with giddy shock. _

_"Oya~" _

* * *

_'For the higher you climb, the harder you fall.'_

And OH, how he had fought and clambered, desperate to reach the top of that hill. And once he had gotten there he had fallen, and he had fallen hard.

The proud illusionist once infamously known as Rokudo Mukuro had been reduced to nothing more than a mere marionette. A simple puppet controlled by simple strings. He had come to the awareness that he had lived his life with his wings clipped and feet bound in chains.

Mukuro has come to realize that he had never once been in control. Has come to the realization that he had been used like an instrument all along. He has lived his life as a figurine: controlled by the Mafia, the Vongola, his enemies along with his so called friends. Even his little Nagi could now summon him with a flick of her finger or a call of her will.

Yet with wires of guilt - the most perilous man of all controlled the parts of him that he had, up until now, refused to give up. For Hibari Kyoya had unconsciously attached strings to the illusionist's heart and to his mind.

And did he regret it? No, not even in the slightest. He was Rokudo Mukuro and he didn't deem interests in such things.

Sometimes, Mukuro wonders if he had ever even managed to get to the top of that damned hill before starting his slow and treacherous decent.

* * *

Thanks for reading :) even though there wasn't really a plot to the story…

Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes.

It's pretty bad now I come to read it through again XD Oh well... I had it formed in my mind so yea~ here it is!

R&R plz tell me what you thought of it… don't be too harsh I have jet lack TT_TT


End file.
